Terrasen Battle Of The Gods
by Trigonfox
Summary: This is a story about galaxies going against each other in order to gain domination over the universes


?[ Terrasen : Battle of Gods ]?

?[Arc one : Relic hunting ]?

?[ Chapter 1: recognition]?

?[Planet malgire : ]?

?[ Arashi kingdom :Tenrou village : Rashom]?

. The planet known as malgire. A planet which had tons of people residing in it, it's is separated by many kingdoms. Each kingdom claiming about a fraction or quarter of the planet , a kingdom made by little villages.

. The sun made its arrival known as the sky got lit up. Unlike planet earth the sky wore a pinkish canvas unlike the blue cerulean sky. It's sun was purple in colour while it's rays remained their natured golden hues of blazing light heat, the light settled on a little village which was on the outskirts of the kingdom.

"Randal wake up time for bed is over" Argesta said Outloud as she could. Her black hair swayed with every motion created as she moved about placing their breakfast on the table.

Footsteps echoed down the stairs as a boy no older than fifteen came down, his shaggy white hair was a mess as it had knots, he wore a long sleeved red shirt with purple ankle length pants. . . he wore spotted blue socks.

"Mom I was trying get a nap why did you have to ruin it for me " Randal said with his hand running the sleep from his eyes, opening them he revealed the mesmerizing diamond shades eye with slits, behind him were seven fluffy tails swaying behind lazily showcasing his laziness,

He took a chair on the table and placed both hands together.

"I love the smell mom, you certainly outdid yourself hihi".

Argesta smiled as she took a seat before her impatient son, she placed both hands together mimicking the same motion as Randal and both did a simple prayer before digging in eating their day starter meal, after the meal Randal rose out of his chair and headed towards the shower to get ready for the day's work while his mother cleaned the used utensils.

His bath didn't take more than thirty minutes as he came down to the living room dressed in a black muscle long sleeved shirt. . . black ankle length baggy pants which had many pockets. . . black sneakers and a black jacket with a emblem of a tiger surrounded by a reddish circle, on its forearms there was an emblem for the titan trio, one of the best the kingdom could offer.

"I'll be going now mom" he announced as he grabbed his iPhone and headsets going outside to pick up the carriage which was filled with milk and cheese : the Trigeminal family specialized with the selling off milk and cheese to supply it main capital.

"Bye sweetie" his mother told him leaning against the doorframe.

A smile would play on Randal's face as he pulled the carriage with one hand and one tail, his other hand waving at his mother, his headset placed within his ears as he hummed with the tune of the song which was playing. Randal knew that his journey to the capital would be long but with his music he could reach it.

By the time he was on his journey home, the sun was beginning to set as the twilight sky graced the planet, his sneakers batted against the path to his home lazily as his head hung low , tail lazily swishing behind while his hand pulled the empty carriage. His body stopped stiff as a rattle of wind brewed up bringing the smell of fire and burning flesh. As upon instint he tugged on the carriage and ran towards his village.

The journey there was short , getting passed through the gate, he stopped still in his tracks his eyes widening as tears began dropping from his face freely, the buildings he had left in perfect shape was now ablaze, corpses littered the paved passages which had changed their colour from white to blood red, and from the look of it the blood was still fresh.

'mother' was the first though which came to his brain, he pushed his body to run forward side stepping the corpses, he came to his house as the inevitable thought he had came true. Blood trails from the gate to the door of his Burning house graced his Ocular's, slowly walking towards the door, he swallowed his saliva as he kicked down the burning door : there on the floor was the body of his mouth cleaved in half, from what he could see she was still breathing due to her Akuma lineage but that would keep her alive for few minutes , he kneeled besides her pulling her head to his lap , by now the tears were rapidly rushing down his face dropping to the floor and his mother's face. "Mom - hiccup - don't die please "

Argesta even if her vision was slowly diminishing could make out Randal's face, her hand travelled to touch his cheek and tears streamed down her face, her lips spilling blood slowly.

" Ran... Randal... Don't...don't cry... I ... I... Alre...already saw... This... happening...that's...thats...why...I...want...to... do...this" she said as her torso shimmered with luminous golden essence which covered her body, her mana which was emitted travelled all the way to Randal's face where he palm made contact and a circular mark appeared on Randal's cheek.

"That's...that's...my...last...gift...my...power...your... power...and...your... father's...power...use...it...we..." She didn't get to finish her statement as her eyes got covered by her eyelids turning white, her body growing pale and cold as she took her last breath.

Randal's eyes got blurry as tears weld up intensively within his eyes,

"Nooooooo!"

his aura exploded from his body as lightning streaks danced around him , his hair and clothing plus tails all defied gravity as they stood up, immediately followed his body which levitated above the floor, the roof of the building exploded with debris gushing to the side, black clouds gathered in Correspondence covering the entire kingdom , soon followed a galloping downpour which extinguished the fire on the burning buildings swooping away the bodies, lightning flashed as it hit on different sides of the Kingdom, some occasionally hitting the coastal areas of the planet, his eyes then turned white as he got a vision of what happened, he saw squads of legion attacking a killing people in his village, following the vision further he saw the king give the legions commands.

" ?'? ﾝﾙﾡ ? ﾝﾙﾞ? ﾝﾙﾡ ? ﾝﾙﾤ? " he'd say as his face twisted and became a Manical one, he instantaneously blasted towards the capital , his lightning body carrying him above the sky subconsciously.

? ﾝﾗﾵ? ﾝﾗﾽ? ﾝﾗﾲ? 2 : ? ﾝﾗﾲ? ﾝﾗ ? ﾝﾗﾯ? ﾝﾘﾁ? ﾝﾗﾼ?


End file.
